Thief
by Adja
Summary: I guess, long after Season two. I'd say post season three, but no spoiler. Dick and Mac finally discuss Cassidy, and Dick tells her why he still holds a grudge. Dialogue only. Kinda... crasy. I don 't know, it makes me laugh as mush as the 3x19 scene.


"You know I don't hate him for leaving me anymore. Because I think he though he would feel better if he just offed himself."

"That's good."

"But I still hate him."

"... ?"

"He was a thief."

"What ? I never knew about..."

"Not... a real thief. He just... made sure he had all the things I wanted before and instead I got them."

"Oh. ...I'm sorry."

"He just... had the bike I wanted for my tenth birthday. He kissed my fist 'girfriend' instead of me, in first grade, for exemple. I know it sounds childish. Now I don't care anymore, just..."

"You still remember."

"Yeah... That's it. ... He had the computer I wanted. He got to chose the movie everytime it was the 'sons turn to chose what the Casablancas family would see at the theatre'. Etc... "

"I'm sorry, Dick."

"He stole everything I ever began to like. Everything. Even my first high school cursh !"

"..."

"My first and only, actually."

"Madison ?"

"..."

"Why are you laughing ?"

"Madison wasn't a crush. She was more... like the supidest mistake I even did."

"It's a mistake 09ers often _do_."

"Oh, Mackie ! That was mean. I like that."

"My pleasure."

"Anyway. I can't deny I loved and I will always love him. But I still hate him, well, although also for leaving here, it's mostly for that girl. "

"..."

"My life keeps bringing me back that memory."

"Do you... wanna talk about that ?"

"You don't mind ?"

"No. Not at all. What are friends for ?"

"..."

"What ?"

"Nothing. Just... _Friends._"

"What ?"

"Are we ?"

"I ...guess. I'm not sure, now you're looking at me like that."

"I'd like that. I really would. Since I've got only one other. Who's fu-... with Veronica right now."

"Thanks. I don't like that word. And you know...it's up to you to have other friends."

"I'll go step by step if you don't mind."

"Oh, come on ! You're not AA !"

"Nope. Erm... wanna come in ? Or..."

"Well, yeah. You wanted to talk, right ?"

"Just making sure. Come in. ... Want something ? Coke ?"

"Got ginger ale ?"

"One ginger ale coming up ! ... Here."

"Cheers."

¤¤¤

"I'm not sure I wanna talk about that anymore. ... What ?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong. Don't you think you should ? I mean, so you could find a way to not hate him anymore. So you could put his ghost at rest and live on ?"

"..."

"Dick ?"

"You know you're annoying when you're right ?"

"Thanks. So, tell me."

"About that girl ?"

"Is that the problem ?"

"Stop that ! You sound like my shrink !"

"You see one ?"

"I saw one. Until she started coming on to me, creepy."

"I can't believe that !"

"You should... So... That girl. Well, Beav did everything to make her fall in his web. I mean it did it right under my noze. I was there, in the room when he first talked to her. In the fucking table right behind."

"... you think he did that on purpose ?"

"Damn sure !"

"And what happend ?"

"He got her to spend some time with him and turned her against the idea of me."

"Sorry."

"And I got so disgusted, I guess I turned into the guy he described."

"I... hadn't realised that he'd done bad stuff to you like that. Who was it ? That girl you liked so much, I mean."

"He just got her to like him, I mean, he could really be a nice guy so I guess she was right to like him, just...he's been so mean some times to her, that reminded me, as I watched from a distance that, he may didn't like her that much after all. ... It was just a game, he did it to hurt me. And didn't really care if it destroyed her along. I mean, he even destroyed our last chance of a friendship the day he left her for good."

"When ?"

"..."

"Dick, you ok ?"

"I shouldn't tell you that... it's.."

"It's ok. If you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine-.."

"It was the day he jumped off. The day he left me alone in my world. The day he left you alone in your room."

"... ... I don't... understand."

"It was you Mac. He destroyed you, to hurt me. And I guess he didn't think it was enough damage so he is just... gone, to do even worse."

"..."

"And he fucking pulled it off."

"..."

"Oh, please, no. Don't cry, I..."

"I'm not... ... I'm fine, I just... you're right. He succeded."

"Excuse me. I didn't want to bring back those memories."

"..."

"Hey, come here."

"... I can't believe what you just told me."

"At least you're not hitting me. ... Stop giggling ! Are you mocking me ?"

"I won't. Hit you. And I'm not, mocking you."

"Then, why are you .. ? What the...hmm ?!"

"..."

"Why what that for, Mac ?"

"Dunno. You wish I wouldn't have done that ?"

"Erm, no. No. I... just don't get why you would kiss me."

"Maybe cause I wanted to(o). Never though about that ?"

"No, actually."

"Well... now you can stop hating him and feel better. Cause you got me back."

"That's great. So... can I kiss you back ?"

"Huh-huh."


End file.
